


Hold My Hand

by Sea_Scribbles



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Comforting Sypha Belnades, Comforting Trevor Belmont, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alucard, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03, Recovery, Spoilers, Swearing, Trauma, Trust Issues, hurt alucard, specifically ep9 trauma, touch sensitivity, trauma aftermath, vague ones, ya'll know what I'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Scribbles/pseuds/Sea_Scribbles
Summary: Sypha and Trevor return to the castle.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 258





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Very vague spoilers for season 3! Read at your own risk!

The woods surrounding Dracula’s castle was a glowing sunset. The summer was drying up, green leaves turning red and flowers withering into golden husks. The closer Sypha and Trevor became to the castle’s entrance the more that beauty shriveled. A horrible smell carried with the wind. It was familiar to the two humans and they held their breath, dreading what awaited them up ahead. 

What they saw was something neither of them was prepared for. Two bodies in nothing but white nightgowns hung on wooden stakes. Their eyes were long gone, picked out by starving crows. The shock and pain were still clear on their faces without them. Their mouths hung wide, silently screaming forever.

“Well fuck,” Trevor huffed and he drew his whip. His knuckles turned white around the handle and the metal clinked as his hand became unsteady.

Sypha placed a hand over her mouth. Trembles ran from her fingers to the tips of her toes. She tried to avert her eyes but they were glued to the horrible sight dangling before her. When she heard Trevor curse, she pried her hand from her mouth and clutched Trevor’s arm. They stared into each other’s eyes, a mixture of fear and uncertainty dancing between them.

“Let’s hear him out.”

“Sypha, this is—“

“He’s our friend,” Sypha reminded. She squeezed Trevor’s arm, her expression hardening.  _ There has to be a reason. This isn’t Alucard _ . 

Trevor pulled his arm back from Sypha. He sighed as he stared at the bodies again and slowly put away his whip. It got him a light pat on the shoulder and with tense steps, he and Sypha made their way inside. 

On the way to the castle, they had come up with some theories on what Alucard had done to the place since they left months ago. Their theories, it seemed, never came to fruition. The castle was as they left it, broken and barren. 

“Love what he’s done with the place,” Trevor teased but the worry in his eyes gave him away. His gaze darted over the broken glass and splinters of wood.  _ It’s so...abandoned. _

They found Alucard in his childhood room. He was curled up on the bed, face buried in a pillow. Sypha walked over to him first, her fingers reaching for his arm. Before she could so much as brush a fingertip against his skin, Alucard’s hand shot out, trapping her wrist in a tight hold. 

Alucard stared blankly into Sypha’s face. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles that drained him of color. The honey-gold of his eyes was faded, nearly dead. When he shifted, the cuff of his shirt slipped down his arm and Sypha gaped at the ugly red welts that marred his skin. 

“Alucard?” Trevor called. He was slowly approaching the bed, hands up in a show of surrender. “Alucard, let her go.”

The half-vampire frowned as if he wasn’t sure if he should trust his eyes or not. The look sent an unsettling feeling through both Sypha and Trevor. They swallowed the knot building in their throats.  _ Just what in the hell happened? _

Alucard released Sypha’s wrist. He pushed himself against the headboard, trying to put distance between them. Sypha made to touch him again but froze when she noticed Alucard was trembling. It wasn’t just his hands now. His entire body was shuttering.

“Sypha, give him some space,” Trevor said, also noticing Alucard’s behavior.

“Sorry.”

Sypha kept her hands to herself and slowly slipped off the edge of the bed. Her actions were watched carefully by Alucard but even when she was out of arm’s reach, he didn’t relax. An uneasy silence filled the bedroom, one that Trevor itched to end.

“Noticed your decorations outside,” the hunter spoke up. It earned him a glare and a kick to the shin. “Sorry. Uh...who are they? Attackers?” 

The shaking steadily worsened and Alucard averted his gaze, hiding his face in his long hair.

“Alucard,” Sypha tried to keep her voice soft. “Talk to us—“

“Why?” Alucard whispered, his voice wet. 

“We’re your friends you bastard. Whatever the fuck happened, we’re here for—“

“Where were you? Where were any of you?” Alucard curled into himself, nails digging into his welts. “Where were you when they...they...” He kept repeating himself, his words becoming smaller. 

Forgetting herself, Sypha reached out again but this time it was Trevor who captured her wrist. “We’re not helping the situation,” he told her, voice firm. He looked at Alucard. “Whenever you’re ready to talk to us, we’ll be in the kitchens, alright? We’re not going anywhere.”

With a tug, Trevor pulled Sypha with him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchens. Sypha didn’t fight him. She kept her head down, eyes wet. 

“I’m sorry,” Trevor sighed and he tugged Sypha close until her head fell against his shoulder. “But we really were just making him feel worse.”

“He was so sad before but now...now he’s...” Sypha cleared her eyes. “He reminds me of Dracula.”

They walked into the kitchen, Trevor instantly zeroing in on the white wine sitting on the table. He passed a bottle to Sypha while popping another open for himself. He didn’t bother with glasses, neither of them did. It was a bottle kind of night. 

“Don’t say that,” Trevor said before downing a mouthful of wine. “He may be the bastard’s son but he’s not Dracula.”

“He’s just...he’s so empty.”

“Well, then we’ll have to fill him up.” Trevor’s stomach growled and he glanced around the kitchen. “Preferably with food. Think he’s been keeping any? Bet dinner would get him out of bed.”

Sypha walked over to the pantry. “Mmm. He doesn’t look like he’s eaten in a while does he?” She scanned the pantry, face lighting up. “There’s some rice and vegetables in here. How does curry sound?”

Trevor grabbed a kitchen knife from the block on the counter. “Toss me an onion.”

It wasn’t long until the kitchen was overpowered by the scent of potatoes, carrots, and other veggies Trevor was slowly roasting. Sypha focused on the rice and poked fun at Trevor for his unevenly cut vegetables. Some were thick while others were parchment-thin. Trevor threw the worst looking ones at Sypha, barking out laughter as she dissolved them in a magic-conjured fire before they could come close to her face.

Alucard stood quietly in the doorway. He had been for a while now. Since the scent of freshly cut onion wafted through the castle, he had dragged himself down empty hallways and broken stairs. He watched as Sypha and Trevor laughed, a pain filling his chest as he remembered the other two humans that had once filled his kitchen. Tears pooled down his cheeks without him noticing and a pained noise crawled up his throat. 

“Alucard?”

The half-vampire in question turned his face away from Sypha and Trevor. The two were watching him carefully, out of fear or concern Alucard was no longer certain. He couldn’t think rashly, his brain mush from sleepless nights and foodless mornings. 

“We’re making curry,” Sypha said after some silence. “Want to try the rice? I dumped a few of your seasonings in it but— Alucard?!”

Trevor left the cooking vegetables in a rush, sending at least a quarter of the potatoes tumbling to the floor in his haste. He held out his arms, catching Alucard as he collapsed. 

Once they were settled safely on the floor, Alucard shoved Trevor off of him with a wavering hand.

“D..don’t touch...” Alucard gasped. He was clutching his chest, his breathing unsteady.

Sypha knelt down beside Trevor. “Alucard, you need to breathe. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Alucard closed his eyes and pressed his face against the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. He stayed like that for a while, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth until his chest moved slow and steady. 

“There you go,” Trevor sighed. “Goddamn it. Don’t do that again. Scared the piss outa me.” He watched Alucard, waiting for a snappy response. To his disappointment, Alucard remained quiet, his eyes shut as he continued to focus on his breathing.

“Alucard, if you’re not feeling well you don’t have to talk to us. You should go back to bed.”

Alucard’s eyes cracked open and he stared up at the two humans. It felt like an eternity for them both until he gave them a small but sad smile. His lips trembled as if it was taking too much energy to keep the corners from falling.

“You’re really here,” Alucard whispered and a little bit of light returned to his dulling eyes. “Why? Run out of adventures?”

Sypha and Trevor thought briefly of the past few months. Things hadn’t been the same since that awful night they spent killing demons only to discover the real demon had been standing by their side the entire time. Their faith in people and the towns they visited soured. It became too much after some time, both of them feeling nothing but an ache in their hearts. 

“Needed a break,” Trevor answered for them both. “Sypha’s right, Alucard. We can bring some food to your room if you…” he trailed off as Alucard‘s eyes dulled again. “Alucard?”

“Are you leaving again?”

“No,” Trevor answered, glancing at Sypha in the corner of his eye. “I think we’re due for a pretty long one.”

Alucard clutched the front of his own shirt in a death grip. “Good,” he said. “I...I don’t…” He dipped his head again, covering his face with his hair. “I don’t want to be alone again.”

Pain jolted through the two humans’ hearts.  _ What happened? _

Swallowing the question her mind demanded answers to, Sypha tapped the tiled floor with her finger. The action drew Alucard’s eyes to her and she forced a smile. “Can I hug you?” she asked. 

Alucard shook his head, his shoulders beginning to shake again. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Sypha set her hand palm-up on the tiled floor. 

Alucard stared at her hand for a long while, hesitancy burning in his eyes. He expected her to pull away after five minutes went by but she didn’t. She sat patiently, her smile unwavering. He bit back a whimper as he remembered pleading for that same patience months ago. Now it was right in front of him and asking nothing in return. 

Alucard gave Sypha his hand. Her touch was cold from the tiles but to Alucard, it was like he had held his hand above a flame. It warmed his skin, chasing away the ice that had built up over time. 

Trevor moved closer, his own hand hovering above Alucard’s and Sypha. “Me too?” he asked and Alucard surprised both of them when he nodded right away. Trevor carefully brought his hand down on top of Alucard’s. He let Alucard get used to his presence and then slowly squeezed the half-vampire’s hand in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture.

Alucard didn’t know what to do. Every fiber of his being was telling him to reject their touch. He wanted to pull away, to run back to his room and lock the door. But there was a small spark somewhere deep inside of him that also wanted to stay where he was. He wanted to relish in the warmth now burning through his embraced hand. There was no telling when it would be ripped away from him again. 

He opened his mouth to speak. Sypha and Trevor deserved an explanation. He was a mess. He should apologize. All he could manage was a broken sob.

“Shh...you don’t have to speak, Alucard,” Sypha reassured. 

“I...I tried,” he whimpered. “I did but…”

“We’ll get through it,” Trevor reassured. “Together this time.”

“In your own time.” Sypha rubbed small circles into his hand. “We trust you.”

Never before had three simple words felt so powerful. Alucard curled on the floor, clutching Sypha and Trevor with not one but both of his hands. He cradled their hands close, his tears splashing against their skin. 

That day, Alucard would cry until long after the mice came to scarf up the fallen potatoes and the rice burned to an inedible charcoaled paste. Outside, the fall sun set, turning the red forest a cool purple. Sypha and Trevor would stay with him regardless, neither moving from their place by his side. They had all the time in the world. It was time to be a little patient. It was time to heal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hurt/comfort, my old friend. I was a fool to think I wouldn’t write any fanfiction after watching Season 3. I loved the season but goddamn does my heart hurt.


End file.
